Change of Fate
by VivaLaBetsy
Summary: Your fate is your set path. But what if you don’t like your fate? Can that path be changed?
1. transformation

A/N: I know! I know! I'm horrible! I switched stories on you. I'm hoping, though, that it will get my creative juices flowing so that I can resume my other fic. Another thing, please don't pre-judge this fic because it has an original character in it (or a few). It really will be great! And besides, one of the stars of our story is. . . You guessed it- the ever sexy Draco Malfoy!

Disclaimer: Santa - Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas! How about the rights to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series?

Author - Oh, yes! Santa, can you really do that? .eyes shining hopefully.

Santa - Why of cour-

Scary Rowling Lawyers - .beat up Santa. Sue, sue, sue!

Santa - . . .Maybe not. . . .coughs and dies.

Author - Oh, no! Santa! Nnnooooooooo! .pauses and thinks. I've got it! .light bulb goes on above author's head. I'll revive you using my magical authorian powers! I'll also use my authorian powers to make up the word authorian!

Scary Rowling Lawyers - Say it!

Author - No!

Scary Rowling lawyers - Say it! Now!!

Author - All right! Fine! Harry Potter belongs now and forever to J.K. Rowling. Are you happy?!

.scary looking lawyers leave.

Author - I guess so. . . Well. . . On with the story!

Change of Fate

Chapter One

Transformation

The last and, really, only memory that Stella had of her mom was neither happy nor sad. It just _was._ It was from back when Stella looked on with blind faith in her parents and the rest of the world.

The memory was set nearly fifteen years ago- a time of momentary peace. Her mother had tucked her into bed and was reading Stella one of her favorite books, Pride and Prejudice. Even at two years old, Stella had, like her mother, shown an avid interest in reading. When they had read up to page seventy two, they stopped. They always read twelve pages a night. It was a kind of ritual for them. Then Stella's mother turned out the light and closed the door about three quarters of the way, always leaving a crack of light to keep out the monsters.

They never read past page eighty four. Her mother died before they could finish. Stella could never remember the night after, when her mom had read the next twelve pages. . . And the last. Maybe it was just too painful. Stella just couldn't remember and didn't feel like she wanted to.

That's what Stella thought about as she rode alone in the taxi on the way to the train station and platform nine and three quarters. Her father couldn't be there because of his veela blood, which had a habit of causing trouble wherever he went. Because of this, Stella had learned how to ward off the effects that her veela blood caused in other people.

Stella was suddenly startled out of her thoughts by a gruff voice rumbling, "We're 'ere. Th' to'al's fi'een fi'y. I don' at' nu'in o'er a twen'y. Go'at?" (translation: We're here. The total's fifteen fifty. I don't take anything over a twenty. Got that?)

Stella strived to comprehend the man and his speech impediment but couldn't seem to make out a word. She dug out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to the man.

He responded with more of his ambiguous talk. "Ah ya def?! I tol' ya tha' I don' ta' nu'in o'er a twen'y! Ya shoo' lis'en!" (Are you deaf?! I told you that I don't take anything over a twenty! You should listen!)

He handed the money back to Stella, which she quickly shoved into her pocket. 'Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all. I think he's telling me that I don't have to pay. He must have realized that I'm a minor and am traveling by myself. This man truly has a heart of gold.' Stella thanked the man and started to walk away from the taxi.

"Wai'! Wai'! My mo'ey! Ya stu'id gir'!! Co' ba'!!" (Wait! Wait! My money! You stupid girl!! Come back!!) The driver got out of the car and started running after her. However, he _did_ drive taxis for a living, so he was not in the best of shape.

Stella noticed this and started running herself. 'Geez! Is this guy a stalker or something?! First he wants me to pay, and then he doesn't. Now, he's chasing after me like I did something wrong! He needs to get his signals straight!' She ran all the way to platform nine before realizing that she had probably lost him quite a ways back.

Stella paused for a moment to catch her breath before deciding that she needed to ask for help. This was her seventh year of school, but it was her first year at Hogwarts. She had gone to Beauxbaton the previous six years. She had no idea how to get to the train.

As she looked around, she noticed several people whom she could probably ask. They all either wore robes or tried to impersonate muggles- very badly might she add. There was one man in particular that she noticed. His hair was bleach blonde, almost white, and his eyes were icy pools that she was drowning in, even from across the busy platform area.

It was then that she realized that she was only feet away from this man, her feet having started moving her several moments ago. Her cheeks turned a bright crimson as she stammered out, "How. . . Um. . . Sir. . . Do you get to platform nine and three quarters?" Stella was enraptured by this man, yet she never broke eye contact with him.

"I would be happy to assist you. . . If you will allow me to be in your lovely company, Miss. . ." a man, slightly younger sounding, uttered. It was then that Stella noted the former's companion. They _must_ have been father and son, because they looked almost exactly alike. They both had light hair and fair skin, but, although their eyes were very similar, the younger one did not have the same intensity in his eyes- not like his father.

"Stella . . .my name is Stella. And thank you. I really appreciate the help. It's my first time to Hogwarts."

The younger man didn't look surprised. "Well, then. I guess I'll _just have_ to show you around. . .and maybe show you off a little, too." His eyebrow quirked, a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye.

Stella blushed a little more. "Thanks, again. I really don't deserve such a compliment, though." Stella was more beautiful than she realized. She had long white hair with tanned skin and hazel colored eyes. Right now, she was wearing some simple muggle blue jean shorts under a button up, three-quarter sleeve shirt. Her natural beauty combined with a slight veela aura about her caused everyone around her to either want to kiss her or befriend her.

"Of course you do. I've seen few with such beauty as yours." This time it was the older man. He hadn't said much, but she could tell that he was usually serious in the way he talked and the way he acted. "My name is Malfoy- Draco Malfoy. And this is my son, Dominic. I take it that you are a seventh year?"

"Yes." Stella's answer was brief, but she could tell that he only wanted a brief response.

"Good. So is Dominic. He'll help you with anything you need. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." Draco looked very bored, as if he were talking to a worthless underling.

Stella could feel herself becoming angry and knew that she had to control herself. Inside her was locked a power more terrible than anything she had ever seen. It might even have the power to rival Voldemort's. 'There's no knowing what it might do to this weakling,' she thought in disgust. Actually, she had no idea what the power was. She had experienced it only once, but it was another of the things that she couldn't remember.

"If you want to make the train, you'd better go now. There are only a few minutes left."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I hope you and I meet again soon." She had thanked him out of politeness, but she knew, deep in her heart, that she really did hope that they'd meet again.

Dominic had shown Stella how to get through to the train and found her a compartment. He had then told her that he had some business he needed to finish up. He would be right back, though. Dominic had said that about twenty minutes ago, however. Stella was curious, too curious to stay in the one compartment. She decided that she had waited enough and was ready to go exploring on her own. 'I'm not an invalid, you know. I don't need someone to hold my hand the whole time.'

The first few compartments she went to weren't occupied yet, and they all looked pretty much the same. It wasn't until about the forth compartment that she finally found another human being- two, in fact. Is that right? I can still say 'human', right? Actually, they were so caught up in their own 'activities' that she was afraid to try to go between them for fear of getting smushed.

The fifth and sixth compartments weren't much better. They all contained worried first years who knew about as much as she did.

Finally, at the seventh compartment, Stella found people who were competent enough to give her some answers. There were three of them, two girls and a boy. They looked about her age, but she couldn't tell. "Hi . . . My name is Stella, and I'm kind of new here, so I was just. . . You know. . .trying to meet some new people. I mean. . .so far I know a couple of first years, and I could recognize the backs of the two people in the first compartment I went in, and. . ."

"Sweetie, you're rambling," one of the girls said gently. She was cute- slightly short with straight red hair and blue eyes. . .and exactly like her sister- they were twins. The boy was taller than Stella, by a good foot or so. He had mussy, dark brown hair with striking green eyes. He was also very tan. It looked like he played a lot of quiddich.

"Am I? I didn't mean to. I just-"

"You might want to stop while you're ahead, hon." It was the other girl this time. "You don't have to be so nervous. It's not like we bite. . . Often." She said the last part under her breath.

Then the boy spoke up. "My name's Sirius. The one you talked to first is Molly. The sarcastic one is Rayne."

"Rain?" Stella asked.

"Hey, you'd be sarcastic, too, if your mom named you Rayne!" She replied to Stella, "No, hon. Not R - A - I - N. . . . . . R - A - Y - N - E. My genius mother thought that it wouldn't _sound_ like a hippie name if she changed the spelling."

"I just thank God that Dad named me instead of you." Everyone started laughing. "Hey, Sweetie, why don't you come sit down?"

"Oh, thanks." Stella sat down next to Sirius, seeing as that was the only available seat.

"So who else do you know?" he asked

"Well . . .besides the people I already mentioned. . . I guess, just Dominic."

"Malfoy?!" they all sputtered in unison.

"Yeah, why? Is there something wrong with him?"

They all looked at each other until finally Rayne spoke up. "He's the worst of the worst! He is the meanest, most prejudice guy I've ever met! He's only topped by his dad. He's in the Slytherin crowd. I'm telling you, they live up to their name. They're like vipers! One strike and you're dead."

Stella was listening with such rapt attention that she almost didn't notice when her bag opened and emptied all of its contents on the floor. She immediately bent over to retrieve everything. "Oh, gosh! I'm sorry! Hold on a sec'! I just need a second to. . ."

"Here, let me help you with that." Sirius knelt down and handed things up to her. When he tried to get back up, though, they knocked heads. "Oh, ow!"

"Holy crap, your head is hard!" Sirius suddenly burst out laughing, soon joined by everyone else in the compartment.


	2. change of heart

A/N: Please forgive the shortness of the first chapter. Also, I know that the first chapter wasn't the best, so, please, just have faith. It WILL get better!

Disclaimer: Do you think J.K. Rowling would give me Draco if I bribed her with all the money I have. . .and my house? Guess not. Oh well. Harry Potter belongs to the aforementioned person that I do not wish to rename because of certain conflicts. .cough. I'm jealous .cough.

Change of Fate

Chapter Two

Chance Meetings

Stella was surprised to awake to a flurry of people. She figured that she must have fallen asleep sometime after the snack cart came around. How long had she been out for? And how long was it until they got to Hogwarts? "Ummmmhhh. . .Where are we?" Or. . .she could ask that question. . .whatever.

"Well, Hon, we are currently in an end compartment. . .on a train. . .somewhere in the middle of nowhere. . .and that's where we are." This was addressed to Stella by Rayne.

"Oh shut up! Sweetie, I'd say that we're about fifteen minutes from Hogwarts."

"Oh hoho! Now look who has the temper!" said Rayne to her sister, sarcastically. "You're just cranky because you woke up a couple minutes ago." To Stella, "She's not a morning person."

"Oh. . .okay?" said Stella, puzzled. "Actually, I have a favor to ask."

Stella's serious tone caught the ear of Sirius. "What is it? I'll help if I can."

"I'm looking for someone. Well, actually. . .someones. . .although that isn't a word. I don't know that much about them. Their parents used to know my mother. They were really good friends in school. My mom always wanted me to meet their kids. I almost hope that this'll help me get closer to my mother. That's also why I decided to go to Hogwarts."

Molly interrupted Stella, "You like to babble don't you?"

"Only when I'm nervous. The people I'm looking for are the kids of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Oh- they're not gay or anything, though! They have wives. . .and kids. . .separately." Stella became more and more aware of her incoherent babbling and began to blush.

Sirius' face broke out into a huge boyish grin. "You certainly came to the right people. Harry Potter is my father- and Molly and Rayne's last name is Weasley. Was your mom Hermione Granger??"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Probably the same way you did."

"You read their journal??" Stella asked, puzzled.

"Umm. . .no. Dad likes to talk about the old days- when he was a school legend. He's still really famous, but he really misses his days at Hogwarts." Sirius began to say more, but he was interrupted by the slam of the compartment door being forced open.

Stella winced at the loud noise, and then again when she saw who was standing in the doorway. Dominic Malfoy, the infamous Slytherin, was glaring down at her newly acquired friends. He looked none too happy. "Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked, frowning.

"I got bored and wanted to meet people, so I went to explore on my own. Do you have a problem with that?" Stella questioned, challengingly.

Dominic's eyes flashed momentarily before answering. "Of course not. I just wish you had waited for me so that I could have introduced you to more. . ._refined_ people."

Stella felt the anger begin to surge through her, but she held it in check.

Dominic held out his hand in an attempt to help her up.

Stella glanced at her new friends apologetically and took Dominic's hand.

He helped her up and escorted her out of the small compartment. He led her down the hallway and into an empty compartment that she had visited earlier.

Stella was very surprised, however, when she felt herself being pushed roughly into the back wall of the room. Dominic was pressing himself up against her firmly, his hands moving to restrain her's. Stella tried to struggle, but Dominic only pushed himself against her further, restricting her movement.

His lips found hers, and she became very stiff. She was aware of his mouth as it slowly worked its way down her jaw.

She couldn't deny that the sensation was that of pleasure- the pleasure that only an experienced man could give a woman. It was even possible that she moaned once or twice. However, she could not ignore the fact that he was forcing himself on her. And that even though she was thinking rationally and calmly, she could feel herself giving way to panic.

Thinking quickly, Stella did the one thing that every girl would think of first when in the same situation. She lifted her knee. . .fast. . .and hard.

Dominic doubled over in pain, clutching the wounded area.

"That's what you get when you don't say 'please'." Stella knew that there was much more to say than that, but she really didn't feel up to it at the moment. She stumbled into the hall, only to be greeted by Sirius.

"I just wanted to check up on you. You know. . . I didn't want you to be by yourself. The train stopped, and I didn't want you to wander alone, not knowing what to do." Sirius seemed genuinely worried about her.

Stella, smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "thank you, Sirius". It really meant a lot to her that he was trying to take care of her without molesting her. "There's just one thing I want to know. What's up with the houses?"

................................................................................. 

Because it was Stella's first year at Hogwarts, she had to ride in the boats with the first years. It was cold and rainy, and she hadn't been prepared for such a trip. So, when she finally arrived in the Great Hall, she looked a lot like a she had been thrown in the lake herself.

So far, nothing had been as she had expected. She had found whom she was looking for right away, she had been molested, she had then made up with her molester in the few moments that she had alone with him after the incident. Dominic had chalked up his actions to her veela blood. He could tell what she was right away because his father was part veela, as Dominic was himself. She decided that it was entirely possible that she had slipped while trying to restrain her blood calls.

Now, here she was, inside Hogwarts, in front of the entire school, waiting to be sorted. She felt odd- waiting there. She felt like she was at a major disadvantage, like she was on the bottom of the food chain. At Beauxbaton, she had been one of the highest ranking students in the school, although a bit rebellious.

It was while she was thinking of all of this that Stella heard her name called out and knew that it was time to be sorted into her new house.

Stella stepped up to the stool and sat down, placing the hat over her wet, stringy hair. This is what the hat said:

"Ah. . .I see. . .You're different from the others. . .You'll acquire some special needs soon. . .You've shown great cunning in your past. . .And you can demonstrate tremendous loyalty to those who gain your trust. . .But you've been hurt in the past. . .more than once. . .Your relationships will require a lot of work. . .I think it best to put you in. . .SLYTHERIN!!!"

. Did you guys see that one coming .

All the slytherins cheered as Stella sat down at their table in all her damp glory but quickly quieted as Dumbledore stood to give his yearly speech.

"First of all, I would like to start off with the usual 'no entering the Forbidden Forest', seeing as it is forbidden.

"Secondly, I would like to introduce the new teachers for this school year. First, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, once again, Professor Lupin. Many of you may remember him from previous years. He was absent last year but he has, however, returned. I have one other teacher to announce. As some of you may already know, Professor Trelawney has taken a leave of absence. . .indefinitely. Her eccentric ways will be sorely missed. I suggest that we raise a glass and take a moment to reflect in honor of her many years of service." Dumbledore stood silently for a few moments before continuing. "I am now pleased to announce that the new Divination teacher is Professor Malfoy."

The hall was completely silent, but there was a definite mix of emotions. Most of the students were dumbfounded. It was either 'Who knew that Draco Malfoy was psychic?' or 'Oh my God, we're all going to fail/die!' The slytherins, however, looked mostly pleased. They knew what side the Malfoys supported in the war and expected to get an easy A. In fact, later, when the students were all in their common rooms, practically the entire slytherin population went to Professor Snape to change their classes.

Stella didn't know what to think. She knew that first impressions weren't always right, but she didn't even know what to make of her first impression of him. She already knew that she hated him. He was cold and hard. The problem was that Stella felt drawn to him, even now. It was his eyes, she was sure. They were bewitching. She would have to keep an eye on him. . .and on herself when she was around him.

Dumbledore was not quite finished with his speech, though, and took the silence as permission to continue. "I have one more announcement to make, and that is who the new prefects and head boy and girl will be. The prefects for. . ." Dumbledore rattled of a list of names before finally getting to the head positions. "This year, we will be trying something a little different. Due to an _inadequate performance_ from the female population of the school, we will not have a head girl. The staff and I have decided, instead, to have _two_ head boys. They are Dominic Malfoy and Sirius Potter. On the other hand, we _do_ have a new female student. If we see any seventh year females doing exceptionably well, we will recruit them as our new head girl. If this happens, neither of the head boys will lose their position. We will just have to live with three heads.

"Now that that is said. . .let's eat!"

Stella hardly had time to think before a broad array of delicious looking food appeared before her. She had just realized how extremely hungry she really was.

Before she knew it, Stella was loading down her plate with pies and potatoes and turkey. It was as if she had never eaten before. But truth be told, Stella had always had a big appetite. Ever since she was little she had scarfed down whatever she could get her hands on. Daddy had said that it was because she was a growing veela and needed to keep up her strength.

Stella's plate was almost empty when she finally looked up and noticed everyone staring at her. Actually. . .the guys were staring. . .the girls were scowling.

Dominic was sitting next to her, smiling. "You sure like to eat, don't you? Or maybe you're just afraid that someone will steal your food? Was there a food shortage or something at your old school? Did they starve you?"

Stella looked at Dominic warily. She didn't completely trust him yet. He seemed nice enough. There was something off about him, though. "Actually, they did- starve us, I mean. Beauxbaton's got the idea that all girls should be tiny, beautiful, and silent. There's no need for girls to get a good education. So, we were starved and lacked educational guidance. The guys, however, were treated like gods."

"You don't seem like you're all that uneducated. If they were treating you that badly, why didn't you leave sooner?"

"I had friends there. And besides, I felt like I owed it to those girls to show them that things didn't have to be that way. I guess you could call me a suffragist. I wasn't a very good one, though. None of those girls would listen to what I had to say. Once I realized that I was running out of time and patience, and that it would take longer than a year to change the way they thought, I left. I actually took off in the middle of the year and caught up on everything that '_school'_ had made me miss out on."

"I'm surprised you came here at all. You seem like you were doing well enough on your own. What made you decide to come here?"

"Well, Dominic. . .Shortly after I left Beauxbaton, I received a letter from Hogwarts inviting me to become a student. At first, I brushed it off. But later, I realized that there are only so many things you can teach yourself. I don't _have_ to be here, but I wanted to take the advanced courses and go to the same school that my mother did."

Dominic was starting to look uncomfortable. Maybe it was because of their conversation, or maybe it was from the searing pain emanating from the tattoo on his arm. Either way, Stella could feel a powerful aura coming towards her that was almost stifling. She turned to see the elder Malfoy come to their table and ask to have a private meeting with his son. Dominic was quick to respond by excusing himself from the table and following his father out of the Great Hall.

All Stella had to say about the strange familial behavior was, "So. . . where are those dorms??"


End file.
